One Night
by Rbicer
Summary: Can the Addams Family be quote 'normal? Just for one night? For Wednesday? A rewrite of the smash hit Addams Family Musical! I unfortunately do not own the Addams or the Beniekes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Story

Lurch walked into the room carrying a bouquet of yellow flowers. He held them out to his Mistress and she leaned away from the retched things. "Mheee." Lurch groaned holding the flowers to her.

"Thank you, Lurch." Morticia said taking them. Gomez came into the room with his sword in hand whipping it around the room.

"Flowers! Get rid of them! They offend the eye!" Gomez said as he whipped his rapier around. Lurch groaned and handed Morticia the note attached to the flowers.

"'The most precious gift there is, more goody-licious than gold, is that blessing we call friendship whether new or very old'." Morticia read aloud. Gomez stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his wife.

"'Goody-licious'? Who talks like this?" Gomez asked confused.

"That's how they talk in Ohio darling." Morticia replied to him.

"Who?" Gomez asked bewildered. Morticia handed the note back to Lurch.

"The Beinikes." Morticia said as she began to clip the heads of the roses.

"The Beinikes?" Gomez asked puzzled.

"Our dinner guests, Wednesday's friend Lucas and his parents." Morticia replied clipping the heads off.

"Oh." He replied whipping his rapier around. "But Lucas is a boy's name." Gomez said turning back to face her.

"Yes." Morticia said not getting his point.

"Of the masculine gender?" Gomez asked putting a hand to his heart.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"How did this happen?! She's a baby! We just brought her home from the hospital! Oh my little pearl! My beloved pigeon! Stolen! By a stranger!" Gomez yelled outraged as he swung his rapier and hit the vase. It fell over and shattered on the floor. "And the same fate awaits this Mister Lucas Beineke! Snatcher of the cradles!" Gomez yelled out as Morticia handed the flower stems to Lurch and he put them in water.

"It was bound to happen, darling." Morticia replied trying to ease her husband.

"I suppose." Gomez answered sitting down on the sofa. "Suddenly I feel so sad." Gomez said putting his hands on his lap.

"But that's life, darling. You're born, our children are torn from us, we live a life of unimaginable suffering and then we die!" Morticia explained simply.

"I love it when you talk sexy!" Gomez yelled springing to his feet and kissing her arm feverishly.

"Just promise me, no matter what, that we won't change." She spoke as he took her in his arms.

"I swear it, my darling. We shall remain as besotted with each other as the night we met." Gomez spoke kissing her shoulder and her neck.

"Our first date, you took me to see..." Morticia trailed off glancing at her husband.

"Death of a Salesman." He replied smiling like a crazed man.

"How we laughed." Morticia spoke smiling lightly.

"I remember well the day you poisoned me. No one else had cared enough to try." Morticia spoke as she walked to the record player and put on a piece of music. "How did you uncover all the joys in me? All the ways you promised I would die." Morticia spoke lowly as she walked back across the room to her husband, who in return grabbed her roughly in his arms.

"Those were the days." He said as he took her in a Waltz.

"Years have passed and darling I adore you still. Anyone who knows us would agree. Every time I take your hand I get a chill." Morticia whispered to him as she rested her head on his strong chest.

"Passionate and true." He whispered into her ear, his mustache tickling her ear lobe.

"It's what we have." She replied as he spun her around.

"Marriages like ours are rare." Gomez said as he dipped.

"And daring." She added raising her eyebrows at him.

"Only have the darkest tunes." Gomez whispered as he lifted her into his arms.

"Let Wednesday have her fun, with years before she blooms." Morticia concluded as he set her down and twirled her out of his arms. She changed the record to a faster tempo. "Come here you big beautiful hunk of Castilian." Morticia spoke pointing to him and beckoning him with her finger. He grabbed her and tickled her sides, earning one of her musical laughs in reply. Gomez grabbed her waist and held her to him.

"Oh, Cara Mia, what time is it?" Gomez asked in a deep voice as he nestled his head in her hair. "

Why, darling?" Morticia asked loving the attention from him.

"I don't think I can wait for our trip to heaven!" He exclaimed as she walked out of his arms.

"Deny yourself justice for a little while, my savage." Morticia replied standing behind the sofa. Gomez climbed on to the sofa and kneeled on it to be at her height and wrapped his arms around her. "You will be happily rewarded." She said leaning on to his chest.

"The moment when we shut out the world. And I will caress you and touch you in your secret place." Gomez replied kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Where tonight?" She asked.

"That little room off the kitchen." Gomez said as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh..." She moaned as she thought about it.

"Passionate and true." He whispered into her neck.

"Passionate and true." She echoed as she put her hands on either side of his face.

"Is what we have." Gomez said softly as she walked away from him and came around to the other side of the sofa. "Passionate and true is how we live." He said as she sat on his lap. "Each and every eve, we show are passion, my darling." He whispered pushing her down onto the sofa.

"Gomez, patience." She giggled as he rested on top of her.

"Marriages like ours are strange and dangerous." He spoke as he caressed her cheek softly.

"Misery from A to Z." She whispered back closing her eyes.

"Let passion be our guide." Gomez said as he ran his hand up her leg.

"Do you make a promise that you'll stay forever new?" She asked as he hooked her leg around his waist.

"I do, Carità." He whispered quietly.

"Will you be obsessively addictive?" She asked as his warm hand cupped the back of her neck.

"Aren't I already?" He teased her.

"Gomez?" She questioned.

"Through and through." He answered honestly.

"Will you stay mysterious and romantic?" She asked darkly.

"Peek-a-boo." Gomez said as he tickled her behind her knees. She laughed a musical tone. "Just say it's me and you, not just restricted to passionate and true." He said as he slid her dress up her legs. "Wednesday's had a taste." He continued.

"Let's not act in haste." She replied as she untied his neck tie.

"Let's remember how confused and criminal we were." Gomez said as he kissed along the edge of her dress on her chest.

"Wednesday's growing up." Morticia sighed as she spoke.

"She'll be Thursday before you know it." Gomez replied as he reached around to undo Morticia's laces on her dress.

"Let's enjoy the child still here." Morticia said grabbing Gomez's hands and stopping him from removing her dress.

"As long as me and you, stay passionate and true." Gomez replied as he attempted again to reach around her dress.

"Forever passionate and true." Morticia replied allowing him to untie her laces.

"Carità." He said.

"Okay, so grandma can sit next to Pugsley and Daddy can- no. The Beinikes have to sit together. So Lucas sits in-between the? NO! That won't work either. I can't do this!" Wednesday yelled coming into the room. Morticia sat up quickly. Luckily, Gomez had only undone one lace.

"Why so nervous my child? You're refined, original, and mysterious just like how I was at your age. Oh I had beautiful boys, all of them high stepping lovers vying for the next dance" Morticia spoke going to her daughter. She placed a hand on Wednesday's shoulder.

"Mother, could this one be about me?" Wednesday asked.

"Darling it's all about you." Morticia replied patting her daughter's cheek.

"I just want them to like us." Wednesday said quietly.

"Oh." Morticia said.

"Why wouldn't they like us?" Gomez butted in.

"Because... there you know..." Wednesday answered vaguely.

"What?" Morticia asked confused.

"Normal." Wednesday said.

"Define Normal." Gomez requested.

"Normal is an illusion. What's normal for the spider is a calamity for the fly." Morticia explained simply. Gomez nodded in agreement.

"If they don't like us, they will take Lucas back to Ohio and I will never see him again!" Wednesday rambled on.

"Ohio! A swing state! Monstrous!" Gomez yelled grabbing his rapier and whipping it around again. Morticia looked at her husband in an odd way. She put up her hand and shook her head at him. "But Pigeon, what's not to like? Everybody loves us!" Gomez exclaimed walking to his daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder. "We pay our taxes, we're sincere, and we're well bred. We'll welcome anybody, short or fat or tall or thin." Gomez added.

"Just please try to make a good impression." Wednesday somewhat begged.

"Done and done we shall be on our best behavior. Won't we, Cara Mia?" Gomez said putting up his hands.

"Pigeon, life is a long road. You've set your cap for young Louis." Morticia said as she walked to the window.

"Lukas mom, not Louis." Wednesday said agitated.

"See, you're not even sure of his name! Believe me! There will be plenty of Lukases and Lousises and Harrys and Henrys. Maybe he's perfect and maybe he's hot, maybe he'll leave you depressed." Morticia went on looking at the window almost as if she was remembering.

"Mother, please." Wednesday spoke annoyed.

"Boys are impulsive, where women are not." Morticia added.

"I can't believe this! Please be reasonable!" Wednesday said flopping onto the sofa.

"He may move on to the rest!" Morticia spoke as she turned to face her troubled daughter. "I had a Thomas, a Jacques, a Lou..." Morticia went on before being cut off.

"Mother! This is not about you!" Wednesday yelled putting her hands over her eyes.

"When I was in love..." Morticia said dreamily.

"Mom!" Wednesday yelled.

"Love..." Morticia spoke dreamily.

"Mom!" Wednesday yelled back.

"In love!" Morticia spoke sighing.

"Mom!" Wednesday yelled again.

"I was the belle of the ball." Morticia said as she faced her husband and daughter.

"But this could be love!" Wednesday said jumping to her feet.

"Dear, no. You'll be the death of them all!" Morticia said crossing the room to her daughter.

"Listen to your mother, she knows from death." Gomez added in to their women conversation.

"Fine! But I love Lucas! And you two won't stand between us!" Wednesday yelled making her way to the door. "He makes me feel so... so... so alive! He makes me so happy! Suddenly everything feels light and I want to pick flowers and sing! Lucas is so nice, so deep, and so perfect!" Wednesday said smiling and leaving the room. She stuck her head back in. "Have a wonderfully fantastic day!" She spoke. Wednesday went up to her room to text Lucas.

"Come on, Wednes. Just one time." Pugsley begged his sister.

"Go have Pubert do it." Wednesday replied as she texted Lucas on her phone, giggling at the things he was saying.

"Wednes, you know he is too little and not strong enough. What is so funny?" Pugsley asked as he sat beside her on her bed.

"Nothing." Wednesday replied putting her phone down.

"You're different." Pugsley sighed.

"What do you mean?" Wednesday asked confused.

"You aren't yourself. You don't torture me anymore." Pugsley whined.

"I am not always going to be here to torture you. Do it yourself." Wednesday replied picking her phone back up.

"Come on Wednes, please." Pugsley begged on his knees.

"Fine, let's go." Wednesday said getting up and walking to the playroom. Pugsley followed behind excited.

Once in the playroom, Wednesday strapped Pugsley to the rack. She grabbed the lever. "Pugsley, am I really changing?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, Wednes. I have to beg you to torture me! You are so happy and perky!" Pugsley said.

"I don't have a sunny disposition. I'm not known for being too amused. My demeanor's locked in one position." Wednesday said releasing her inner thoughts as she pulled the lever.

"AHH! That's was intense!" Pugsley yelled.

"Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled. Bunny rabbits make me want to cry. All my inhibitions have been muzzled. And I think I know why." Wednesday said as she tightened the ropes.

"And why is that Wednes? Can I help? Is it unpleasant?" Pug asked as she cut of the circulation to his fingers.

"I'm being pulled in a new direction, But I think I like it. I'm being pulled in a new direction." Wednesday went on as she cranked the rack three times.

"Is this cause of Lucas?" Pugsley inquired after screaming.

"Through my painful pursuit, Somehow birdies took root. All the things I detested impossibly cute. God! What do I do?" Wednesday continued on with her monologue completing blocking out her brother.

"Wednes, you got it bad..." Pugsley said surprised.

"Mother always said be kind to strangers, But she doesn't know what they destroy. I can feel the clear and present dangers. When she learns that the boy... Has got me pulled in a new direction, But I think I like it." Wednesday went on talking to herself. She cranked the rack four times.

"That was good! That was good!" Pugsley yelled.

"I think I like it." Wednesday paused.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Pug begged.

"I'm being pulled in a new direction, But this feeling, I know is impossible, So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go. It's disgustingly true!" Wednesday went on as she pulled the lever three quick times.

"What else?" Pugsley asked curious.

"Puppy dogs with droopy faces, Unicorns with dancing mice, Sunrise in wide open spaces, Disneyworld - I'll go there twice! Butterflies and picnic lunches, Bunches of chrysanthemums, Lollipops and pillow fights and Christmas Eve, Sugar plums! String quartets and Chia Pets, And afternoon banana splits, Angels watching as I sleep, And Liberace's Greatest Hits!" Wednesday continued on.

"Wow, Wednes. He has you pulled in a new direction!" Pugsley yelled before screaming as she cranked the rack again.

"I should stay in the dark, Not obey every spark, But the boy has a bite, Better far than his bark! And you bet I'll bite too, Do what's truly taboo, As I'm pulled in a new direction!" Wednesday concluded as she pulled the crank three times. She paused and looked at Pugsley.

"Don't tell Mother or Father anything!" She yelled at him.

"Okay... crank it again!" Pugsley said...

"She's bubbly." Gomez replied flopping down onto the sofa.

"She's optimistic." Morticia spoke as she leaned onto the arm rest of the sofa for support.

"Where did we go wrong?" Gomez asked almost to himself.

"We taught her to hunt." Morticia spoke as she walked over and picked up a picture of Wednesday when she was younger holding an animal carcass.

"We taught her to aim." He said rising from his seat and crossing the room to his wife.

"We gave her a bow." She spoke as she ran her finger over the picture.

"We gave her no shame." Gomez spoke as he looked at the picture from over Morticia's shoulder.

"We gave what we had." Morticia replied as she turned around to face her husband.

"Made sure she was bad." Gomez spoke as he pulled out a cigar and struck a match.

"Did all that we could to keep her sad." Morticia replied as she began to pace.

"We told her to stay away from modern jazz." Gomez replied as he too paced while smoking.

"We gave her that week-long trip to Alcatraz." She said pausing and considering.

"We promised she'd be equipped." He replied shrugging out of stress.

"And filled her crypt with woe. What'd we know?" Morticia asked putting her hands up in frustration before pacing again.

"We took her to funerals in the morning mist." Gomez said as he picked up a family photo from his father's funeral.

"We took her to slaughter houses." Morticia pointed out.

"Schindler's list." He mentioned as he sighed.

"We taught her to scowl and sneer and domineer." She spoke as she looked at the photo.

"On cue." Gomez added glancing at his wife.

"What did we do? Where did we go wrong? Will the same happen to our other children?" Morticia asked becoming somewhat frantic.

"Are we good parents?" Gomez asked stopping and considering this over.

"Where did we go wrong?" Morticia asked as she played with the ends of her raven hair. Gomez rubbed his face and shrugged again.

"Are we cliché?" Morticia asked once again as she put a hand on her chest.

"Somewhere in between Guilt and guillotine, we forgot to notice that our daughter lost her way. Where did we go wrong?" Gomez exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"And can we fix this?" Morticia asked looking to her husband.

"Maybe it's a passing phase?" Gomez suggested trying to lighten the dense atmosphere.

"But if she's going wrong, then what will change her ways?" Morticia asked as she tapped her chin in thought.

"That's it! We'll cancel this dinner!" Gomez exclaimed springing over to his wife.

"We'll circle the wagon!" Morticia exclaimed excited.

"And give these 'goody-licious' Beinikes the boot!" Gomez spoke adding onto the scheme.

"We must intervene." She said as she stood beside him.

"We shouldn't delay." Gomez said slipping an arm around her waist.

"She's barely eighteen." Morticia added as she leaned into her husband.

"So what do we say?" He asked looking down at her.

"We know the occult." Morticia said as she reached up to touch his cheek.

"That's certainly true." Gomez spoke nestling his nose into her neck.

"We're to consult." Morticia spoke stroking his cheek with her nails.

"Morticia, with you." He replied kissing her jaw.

"So why all the fuss?" She asked dropping her hand and crossing her arms on her chest.

"My darling, discuss." Gomez spoke as he held her even tighter.

"She needs only us." Morticia spoke as she moved her hand emphasizing her words.

"It's us, only us." He spoke kissing her neck.

"We've always been there for her, to swear for her." She spoke as she leaned deeper into her husband.

"Discourage dental care for her." Gomez added as he kissed her collar bone.

"Do well for her; Excel for her, Make home a living hell for her. So where did we go wrong

is not the question. Resolute and strong is our next move." Morticia spoke as she began to form her plan in her mind.

"We'll tell her today." Gomez offered as he pulled away from the skin of her neck.

"Do what we say?" Morticia asked turning to face him with a look of panic in her eyes

"Send all the Beinikes back to the fray. Turn them away at first sight. And that's where we'll go right!" Gomez exclaimed as he formed his own plan. "No dinner tonight!" He concluded as he let go his wife and decided to find Wednesday. But she came in with all the family.

"I have called a family meeting to discuss tonight." Wednesday said as everyone gathered in the living room. "They're normal people. Not like you, not like me. Please can't we be a normal family!" Wednesday begged her parents. "One normal night, that's all I want. That's all I need from you. One normal house, without a mouse to feed a plant or two. You must admit we aren't what people call 'laid back'. So can't we muse a bit and lose the basic black? Whoa, one normal night! With normal people on their way! Just one normal night! Whaddaya say?" She went on pleading and trying to convince everyone.

"One normal night?" Morticia asked somewhat taken aback.

"To be polite. To do the least you can." Wednesday replied to her mother.

"One normal eve?" Gomez asked confused.

"Can you achieve a kind of common man?" Wednesday asked stepping to her father. "You have to swear to me. Yes, promise to the core." She spoke making an X over his heart. "It's almost six o'clock. They're almost at the door!" Wednesday yelled frantically running a hand through her hair. "On all the Addams ancestors, who've ever walked aright, One normal night!" Wednesday tried again.

"Wednesday wants One normal night. Give her just one normal night. Wednesday wants" Gomez spoke as he began to pace while smoking his cigar.

"One." Morticia said putting a hand on her chest.

"One." Fester said dropping his head.

"One." Mama said shaking her head.

"One." Pugsley and Pubert said crossing their arms over their chests.

"One normal night. We'll comprehend. We'll tend her every need." Gomez concluded.

"All I want, All I ask, you'll tend my every need." Wednesday said. "Keep undectable our passion for the dark." Wednesday said.

"Very well, Paloma." Gomez answered her.

"Just as you say." Morticia replied clasping her hands together in front of her.

"And then it's paradise, Right here in Central Park!" Wednesday yelled making her way to the door. "In one normal, Informal, One normal Night! So can we?" She asked as she looked around at all of the confused face of her family...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wednesday's Normal Night

All she asked was for this one normal night. Gomez was unsure if that was even possible. "Now, I know you are all shocked at my request. But please, for me?" Wednesday begged as she looked around at everyone.

"No." 'I don't know." "Why can't we be who we are?" "Never." After everyone voicing their opinions at once, Wednesday turned to her Father. She knew he was a sucker for anything she wanted.

"Father? Please I only want this one night, Daddy!" She begged batting her eyes at him.

"Gomez." Morticia warned from beside her husband.

"Alright, Paloma, just this one night we will all try to be normal.'" Gomez spoke up being the head of the family.

"Gomez!" Morticia spoke stepping out of his arm which was around her waist.

"Cara, what's so bad? It is only one night. This will make our daughter so happy." He spoke as he took her hand in his own.

"You do know what normal means? That means we must wear something else and we can't be how we are." Morticia spoke gesturing to her black dress.

"What do you mean how we are, my pet?" Gomez asked her puzzled. She stepped closer and whispered into his ear.

"We can't be so intimate with each other. No kissing my arm or my lips or even me sitting on your lap, darling." She whispered. Gomez looked at her in shock.

"Never mind! We are not doing this!" He spoke. Gomez knew he couldn't stay away from his enticing wife!

"Daddy please!" Wednesday begged as her eyes watered over.

"Wednesday! Don't make me choose!" Gomez spoke in distress.

"I get it Father. You don't love me." She spoke as she pretended to be upset, fooling her father. She let a single tear roll down her cheek. He stepped to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Wednesday, we will do it. I promise you have my word." Gomez spoke as he smoothed her hair with his hand. She immediately stopped crying. She pulled out of the embrace.

"Thank you Daddy!" She spoke happy.

"Gomez, too weak to put his foot down to his own daughter." Fester joked with me.

"Brother, you will be the same once you have a daughter." He spoke to Fester.

"What if we choose not to participate?" Pugsley spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't want to." Pubert spoke complaining.

"You have to and you will." Gomez said to his sons.

"Well, I don't want to either." Morticia spoke up from beside him.

"Cara Mia, just one night? Please for me?" Gomez spoke taking her hands in both of his own.

"No Gomez." She spoke stern. He pulled her close to himself and kissed her shoulder and up to her neck.

"Please, my minx, do it for me?" Gomez spoke in between kissing her.

"Oh fine Gomez, I will." She spoke as she pulled away from him lightly.

"Then it's settled everyone is participating!" Wednesday spoke excited.

"So what exactly must we do?" Gomez asked slipping his arm around Morticia's waist.

"Well, we are changing our clothes first. No basic back. I want color. Lurch I want you to clean everywhere. Grandmamma I want the meal to be perfect. Brothers, let's not fight and try not to kill each other. Uncle Fester, no bombs or explosives. Mother, no feeding your carnivorous plants. Father, no kissing Mother." Wednesday spoke as she looked at the clipboard in her hand.

"No fair!" Pubert complained.

"Yeah! I am with the little one!" Fester complained.

"Everyone just go do what I asked. I laid out clothes for everyone except you Father. I figured your suit is actually what a normal man would wear for dinner." Wednesday spoke. Everyone began to disperse.

"Let's go see what our daughter laid out for me, darling. You can help me change, Bubele." Morticia spoke as her and Gomez began to leave.

"That name." He spoke kissing her fingers.

"Father! Could we talk? Alone?" Wednesday called to Gomez. He looked to Morticia. She nodded her head.

"I will be upstairs changing, darling." She spoke patting his cheek and wandering into the vast house. Gomez walked to Wednesday.

"What is it Paloma?" He asked. She looked to the ground.

"I need to tell you something Father. You can't tell anyone especially Mother." Wednesday spoke meeting his eyes.

"I can't keep a secret from your mother! She'd kill me. I vowed to be truthful to her! I have never and will never keep anything from her." Gomez spoke in disbelief. He couldn't believe she thought he was capable of keeping something from Morticia. Wednesday reached in the pocket of her dress and put something on her finger.

"Father, I'm engaged." She spoke holding up her left hand. On her ring finger was a small brilliant diamond on a simple silver band.

"Paloma! No!" Gomez spoke up as he grabbed her hand. He looked at the ring.

"Father, please don't tell anyone. Lukas and I want to tell everyone at dinner tonight when you are all friends. I figured if you knew beforehand that you could calm Mother down when we tell her later." Wednesday spoke innocently.

"Look at this diamond! It's so small. How will you even live with this boy? Who will pay the bills? You, Paloma? No one in the Addams' family has worked in over 300 years. I won't let you marry off to some man who cannot provide for you!" He spoke bothered by the fact that his daughter would be marrying down.

"Father I love him and he loves me. Isn't that enough? I mean, Father, imagine you and mother in this situation. You wouldn't let her father get in the way." Wednesday spoke up for herself.

"But that's different Paloma. I have money to provide for a wife and a family. Morticia's family had money as well. Wednesday it is very simple. You don't marry someone below you. You marry someone who is at your level who is the ideal second half, someone who compliments you. Look at your mother and I. I am childish while she is usually serious. I am animated while she is composed. I am athletic while she is clever. She is gorgeous while I am, you know, me." Gomez spoke trying to make his daughter realize the mistake she is making.

"I get it; you and Mother are so perfectly mated. But father there is more to it." Wednesday said as she took her father's hand and put it on her stomach. Gomez felt the small bump growing there.

"Paloma! No! I'll kill him! Say it isn't true." Gomez replied grabbing her hand tightly.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was carless! Please, Daddy! Help me! I don't want a baby!" Wednesday cried as she grabbed her father in a hug.

"Shh, Paloma. You can get rid of the baby for you are just a baby yourself. I will support you through this and your mother will do, though at first she will be angry like I was." Gomez said soothing her.

"No Daddy, I can't kill my baby! I just... I'm scarred. How old were you when Mother had me?" Wednesday asked resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I was a bit older than you. Your mother and I were twenty four and we had been married four two years. We planned you; I can't say the same for Pubert." Gomez said running his hand down her hair.

"Pubert? He was an accident?" Wednesday said shocked as she pulled back.

"Wednesday, don't tell him but yes. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, it is a wonderful thing to bring a child into the world, but a big responsibility. I wish you would've waited a few more years." Gomez said as he pulled out a cigar.

"I know it is... I wish we could have waited longer too. I am so afraid of this. I have no clue about any of this." Wednesday said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Wednesday, my little Attila, there is nothing to be afraid of. I will be here to help you and so will your mother. I remember when we had you. We were nervous, a complete mess. But after a few months we got into the routine. It feels so natural to care for your child." Gomez said taking a puff of his cigar.

"Daddy, but you were older than me. You had already done so many things and been all around the world. I have barely done anything." Wednesday said as she sat down.

"That is the downside to you having a baby so young. You will have to take care of the child and give up your teenage lifestyle. Your mother and I use to do so much and go out every weekend drinking with friends. All that changes when you have a family to take care of." Gomez said as he checked the time on his pocket watch.

"Father, this is off topic, but how did Mother marry you? I mean, father, not that you aren't handsome, but mother is so out of your league." Wednesday spoke seriously.

"I ask myself that question each day. I dread that one day she will realize that she deserves better than me. And she fears that I deserve better than her. She believed I was out of her league." He spoke.

"Oh. Father, none of that matters. The love does. We can live off our love." Wednesday spoke trying to convince him.

"Wednesday, I haven't even met the boy and I already hate him." Gomez spoke turning to leave. Before he could leave, Morticia walked in. "Cara Mia!" Gomez exclaimed as he looked at her outfit. She was in a dark royal blue cocktail dress. The dress came just above her knees. It was tight, simple, and one shouldered. She had silver heels on as well.

"What do you think darlings?" She spoke walking over to them.

"You look beautiful of course, but..." Gomez spoke looking her up and down.

"But what?" She asked suspicious.

"It's Blue! It's short! Your legs are so enticing to me Cara Mia." He spoke taking her in his arms and kissing her lips. Gomez pulled away and looked at her face. Her makeup was neutral and her lips a light pink. Her hair was curled just at the end.

"Mother, you look stunning. Thank you for cooperating with me." Wednesday spoke up.

"You're welcome darling. I am going to check on Pugsley and Pubert. I will be right back." Morticia spoke before kissing Gomez's cheek and leaving.

"Now, this isn't so bad is it?" Wednesday asked.

"Not yet." He replied taking out a cigar and lighting it. Wednesday went off to change and Gomez sat down on the sofa in the living room. All of the sudden Morticia came into the room.

"Gomez you cad! How dare you say that about me!?" Morticia yelled at him.

"Calm down, my love. What did I say?" He spoke confused. Gomez stood up in front of her.

"Like you don't know!" She yelled back.

"I don't!" He spoke confused.

"I know what you said to Pubert! You told him I was fat and a pig! Gomez, how could you say that! If you thought I was gaining weight you could have told me! But calling me names!" Morticia yelled in pure anger.

"Morticia, my darling, I never said that. Besides than there would be more of you to love." He spoke stepping to her.

"Gomez! Am I really gaining weight?" Morticia asked as she walked to the mirror. She turned to look at her behind.

"No Morticia. You are so slender and beautiful." Gomez spoke coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You really didn't say that to Pubert?" She asked softly as she leaned into him.

"No my darling. I would never." Gomez spoke in her ear.

"Why would Pubert say such a thing?" Morticia asked confused.

"I don't know my love. Don't worry your pretty little head about it though." He spoke kissing her temple. Before either of them could say more the doorbell rang.

"They're here." She whispered nervously.

"They're early." Gomez whispered back.

"I hope they like us Mon Cher." Morticia spoke walking to the sofa and sitting down. He followed her quickly sitting beside her.

"Tish..." He whispered leaning towards her. "...That's French!" Gomez whispered taking her in his arms and pushing her down onto the couch...

"Wait! This is the place where I first saw her! Wednesday, with a crossbow. And she looked like Diana The Huntress!" Lucas yelled pointing to the tall dead tree.

"Who?" Mal asked utterly confused.

"He's just expressing himself, dear. 'Expressing is the poet's art. Just simply say what's in your heart'." Alice chimed in.

"Lucas, your mother's rhyming again. I say we take a rain check and go back to the hotel." Mal said putting his head in his hand.

"No!" Lucas yelled turning to face both of his parents. "One normal night. No, not one poem. Not one inspiring word. One normal scene. Complete routine. Tonight can't be absurd. Please don't embarrass me or be completely rude. Don't make a fuss about the house, about the food. Whoa! One normal night. I know it's big but can't you see. This one normal night is for me!" Lucas yelled tired of his parents not cooperating with him.

"When we arrive, we'll come alive." Alice said playing with the straps of her purse.

"To make this night succeed." Mal finished crossing his arms.

"Just be respectable. Don't make an odd remark." Lucas spoke continuing to walk towards the large house.

"Okay, okay." Mal and Alice said following behind him.

"And then it's paradise, right here in Central Park." Lucas said as they rang the large doorbell.

"Mom, Dad, please just don't embarrass me. I really like this girl. She told me her parents are something else... but want the best for her. I especially want her Father to like me." Lucas replied reminding his parents one last time. The bell sounded loudly startling the Beinikes. The large door opened with a thud revealing a tall man.

"Hello, we are the Beinikes." Mal spoke. The man groaned in response.

"You must be Mr. Addams." Alice spoke up.

"No. Lurch. Butler. Come in." He groaned opening the door wider so the three guests could come in. The Beinikes entered cautiously. Lurch shut the door loudly behind them all.

"Where is everybody?" Alice spoke looking around the dark mansion.

"Follow me." Lurch groaned as he began walking down the hall off into the vastness of the estate. The three guests followed him. Lurch led them to a set of double doors, Gomez's office. From outside the door, they could hear what sounded like soft spoken foreign language. Lurch opened the door and gestured them in. "Guests." He groaned out to his Master and Mistress before leaving.

The Beinikes took in the couple before them. A handsome Castilian man was on top of a pale black haired woman. He was kissing her neck, chest and shoulders.

"Oh Bubele." She spoke as her fingers entangled in her hair.

"Mi Vida." He replied as his lips kissed her neck once again.

"Gomez, we have company." The woman replied seeing the Beinikes.

"Since when does that stop us?" He asked.

"Gomez, Normal." The woman spoke almost like she was warning him. The man reluctantly pulled away from the woman and helped her off the sofa before walking over to greet their guests.

"Welcome to our home. I am Gomez Alfonzo Addams at your service. And this is my darling wife Morticia." The man spoke as his arm slipped around the woman.

"Make yourself at home." Morticia spoke softly.

"Hello, I am Mal Beineke, my wife Alice, and our son Lucas." Mal spoke up as he tried to erase the image of Mr. and Mrs. Addams fondling each other on the sofa.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Beineke." Gomez spoke outstretching his hand to Mal. Mal shook his hand.

"As well." He spoke.

"Mrs. Beineke." Gomez spoke picking up her hand and kissing it gently.

"And young Lucas, it is about time we meet the man who has stolen our daughter's heart." Gomez replied shaking Lucas's hand. Morticia put her hand out to Mal, who kissed the back of it gently. Then she put her hand out to Lucas, who also kissed the back of it gently.

"You know Lucas, Wednesday seems pretty fond of you. You're a handsome young man, you must have girls all over you. I know how it feels. When I was Wednesday's age not so long ago, I had boys all over me." Morticia spoke to the young man before being interrupted.

"Mother, that's enough." Wednesday spoke to Morticia. "Hi, I'm Wednesday." She spoke to the Beinikes as she came into the room.

"Wednesday, your dress." Morticia spoke looking at her daughter's YELLOW dress. Gomez was shocked to see such a bright color. It was bad enough for his wife to wear blue but Wednesday wearing Yellow?

"What do you mean Mother?" Wednesday asked suspicious.

"Paloma you look like a crime scene! We don't wear bright colors." Gomez exclaimed.

"Mother, Father, what do you mean? I've worn the same thing for the last eighteen years!" Wednesday spoke. Morticia and Gomez decided not to press the matters of their daughter's attire.

"Wednesday, where are your brothers?" Morticia asked changing the topic. Gomez slipped his arm around Tish's waist.

"They were with kitty cat." Wednesday replied standing beside Lucas.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't ruin their clothes." Morticia spoke again.

"You have a kitten?" Alice asked.

"Oh no kitty cat is a-" Gomez said before Wednesday interrupted him.

"She is a cat, no longer a kitten." Wednesday spoke shooting her parents a look and mouthing 'normal'. Just then two young boys came into the room.

"Father!" The elder one spoke.

"Yes son?" Gomez replied.

"Kitty Cat ate Aristotle!" Pugsley spoke.

"Oh dear." Morticia spoke putting a hand over her mouth. Gomez squeezed her waist to comfort her.

"There's nothing we can do my boy." Gomez spoke putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's Aristotle?" Mal asked.

"My brothers pet fish." Wednesday answered lying. She couldn't say her brother had a pet octopus. What normal kid has a pet octopus?

"Who are these little boys?" Alice asked looking at the young boys.

"These are our sons, Pugsley who is fourteen and Pubert who is eight." Gomez replied.

"Boys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Beineke and their son Lucas, be polite." Morticia spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Pugsley. Wednesday told me a lot about you." Lucas spoke to the young boy.

"What about me?" Pubert spoke up.

"Pubert don't even! You know I don't like you." Wednesday replied to her younger brother.

"Come on Wednes. Pubert isn't that bad." Pugsley spoke.

"The little one is quite handy." A voice came. A large man came into the room followed by an old woman.

"Lurch told us you were in here." Mama spoke.

"Fester, Mama, how nice of you to join us." Morticia spoke as Gomez squeezed her waist tighter.

"Oh this is your mother, Mrs.?" Alice spoke as she shook Mama's hand.

"No she is Gomez's Mama, Ms. Addams. My mother passed away a few months back." Morticia spoke.

"And Fester?" Mal asked shocked by such odd names in the family.

"Gomez's older brother." Morticia replied for Gomez had a confused look on his face. Gomez looked incredulously at Morticia.

"My Mama? I thought she was your mother!" Gomez exclaimed confused.

"Gomez! She is your mother!" Morticia said back obviously annoyed with Gomez.

"No, seriously, isn't she your mother? My mother passed a few months back, not yours. Mama, your daughter is Morticia, right?" He asked turning to Mama.

"I will clear this up right now..." She said looking between the two.

"I got to stop smoking weed in the attic!" Mama exclaimed scratching her head since she couldn't figure out whose mother she was.

"Oh my." Morticia said rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Now, let's move past that for now. A welcoming toast, the finest red wine from our extensive case." Gomez said again.

"Children, you are excused." Morticia said. Pugsley and Pubert ran out of the room in a blink of the eye.

"Paloma you and Lucas may go now." Gomez spoke up as he grabbed a drink from the tray the Lurch held.

"You sure?" Wednesday asked nervous.

"Not to worry, Paloma. We will take good care of them." Gomez replied laughing at the end.

"Hey! Leave the door open!" Mal yelled up to them as the couple went up the stairs.

"Ah, you are concerned they will make the beast ahy?" Gomez asked handing out drinks to everyone. "Not to worry, my friends. My daughter has a black belt in karate. If he tries anything, she'll rip his throat out." Gomez continued as everyone held their glasses. "To the children!" Gomez said lifting his glass up to toast. Everyone repeated what he said and took a sip of the wine. Gomez and Morticia interlocked their arms to drink their wine. Morticia brushed away the wine in Gomez's mustache.

"Excuse me; do you have a little girl's room?" Alice asked interrupting them.

"We used to but we let them all go." Gomez replied laughing at his own joke. Morticia patted his back.

"Gomez, normal." Morticia spoke putting a fake smile on.

"Mmm." Gomez said nodding his head. Morticia handed her glass to her husband.

"It's this way dear. I'll show you." Morticia said.

"Done, and Done, Tish, why don't you and Alice have a talk in the boudoir after you show her the ladies room? While the Mister and I head down below. And then dinner and after dinner who knows what!" Gomez spoke to his wife.

"Of course, darling. I will see you at seven." Morticia spoke before Gomez kissed her lips once.

"Come on now Mal." Gomez spoke as he clapped his hand on Mr. Beinikes back. Mr. and Mrs. Beineke exchange scared glances as they realized they were going off into the creepy home.

"Follow me Alice." Morticia spoke leading her to the ladies room...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking

The women walked down the halls to Morticia's boudoir after using the ladies room. Inside her personal sitting room are two plush sofas, a chaise lounge, and soft armchairs. A shelf of romantic and tragic novels was in the corner. Morticia sat delicately on the chaise lounge and Alice sat down beside her.

"So, Alice tell me, how is your and Mal's marriage?" Morticia asked smoothly.

"Oh, well you know how it is at our age. The passion dies; all you're left with is flies." Alice replied rhyming as Lurch served the ladies wine.

"Our age?" Morticia spoke raising her eyebrows.

"You know, our best days are behind us. And little crow's feet have walked on our face." Alice spoke pointing at the side of her eye. Morticia rose from her seat and went to the mirror. She looked around her eyes.

"I see no 'crow's feet'." Morticia wondered aloud as she studied her face in the mirror.

"Just wait." Alice spoke sipping her wine.

"Who says our best days must be behind us?" Morticia asked confused as she took her seat once again.

"It is time to step aside and let the children be happy." Alice replied holding the stem of her wine glass. Morticia while thinking ran her finger around the rim of her glass.

"So you and Mal are happy? But not in love?' Morticia asked leaning towards Alice intrigued with their odd marriage.

"I love Mal, but things change as we aged. The passion and the drive is no longer what was." Alice replied. Morticia leaned back in her seat against the back of the lounge.

"Is it good?" Morticia asked as she stared straightforward.

"I don't know what you're asking." Alice spoke confused.

"Your special alone times. When he makes you feel like the most sublime creature on earth. He holds you close and makes you cry out into the night in overwhelming ecstasy." Morticia spoke closing her eyes and thinking of her husband.

"Um, I am not sure." Alice spoke as she watched Morticia's odd behavior.

"Oh, the glorious moment when a man and woman come as close together as two people can ever be. Molded into each other." Morticia spoke glancing to Alice.

"I take it that yours and Gomez is good?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Gomez. My husband is the best man on the entire face of the earth. I'd be lost without him. He is so charming, debonair, and such the gentleman. Gomez makes me feel like the most precious creature in the world. It is wonderful." Morticia spoke as she reveled in her marriage.

"Morticia, how are you and Gomez so passionate about each other still, after being married for so long? How do you get him to fondle you no matter where and in front of anyone?" Alice inquired.

"We have been married a while twenty years to be exact. I don't get him to do it. Gomez simply lets his libido and his boiling Castilian blood get the best of him. We are just so in love and so passionate for each other that we barely ever notice if someone else is in the room. And we are still so in love with each other because we are so in tune. We tango each day, love each other each day, tell each other everything,-" Morticia replied before being interrupted.

"Everything?" Alice asked shocked.

"Of course." Morticia replied simply.

"And you're still married?" Alice asked confused.

"More than ever." Morticia spoke truthfully.

"Boy it sure doesn't work that way in our house." Alice spoke.

"How does it work?" Morticia inquired.

"Well- What's good for the gander is a nice quiet goose; if I told Mal my secrets, all hell would break loose." Alice rhymed.

"Alice, I'm shocked. What kind of a marriage is it where you keep secrets?" Morticia spoke putting a hand on her chest, taken back.

"A long one." Alice replied bluntly. Morticia was speechless and astonished by Alice. Tish rose from her seat.

"Secrets are the enemies of passion. Speaking true will get you through the day. Truth is not a thing one should ration but I think you think of it that way. Never keep a sin inside the closet, always give the facts a fighting chance. Every time you do, it's a deposit in the long-term life of your romance. Keep no secrets, if you want him to remain your lover. Share all secrets. There's a world of things you might discover. Truth is beauty. He should always know exactly who you are. Bare your secrets and your marriage will be healthier by far." Morticia spoke as she began to pace the floor. She paused looking to Alice who was listening intently.

"Gomez adores me, never ignores me, and always has put me first. And, Alice, if he should try once, telling a lie once, I'd throw him out head-first. Kneeling, he'd plead I'd reconsider. Reeling, he'd quickly start to drown. Begging me for lenience but at my first convenience I'd put him on the first bus out of town." Morticia spoke as she stopped pacing and stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Morticia... Is Gomez truly devoted, never misquoted, always the paragon?" Alice asked suspicious.

"Without a doubt." Morticia replied without a second's hesitation.

"And if he told you a lie you'd whisper 'goodbye' then leave him to carry on?" Alice asked her.

"That's it exactly." Morticia answered sitting back down.

"Is there no room for some discussion?" Alice asked in disbelief that Morticia would just throw her husband out.

"If Gomez lied?" Morticia asked confused.

"Is there no chance you might forgive?" Alice asked.

"A lie's a lie and lies can kill and life can quickly go downhill. Keep no secrets! Welcome honesty with no resistance. Then your marriage is a loving kind of coexistence. Lies and secrets, they're the sins that keep a husband from a wife. Gomez loves me, he would never keep a secret in his life." Morticia spoke as she stood up again from her seat with her wine glass in hand.

"I just find it hard to believe that there has never been a secret in your marriage." Alice spoke setting her glass down. The clock rang out signaling it was seven o'clock.

"Oh, if you excuse me, it's seven o' clock." Morticia spoke walking to the door.

"What happens at seven?" Alice asked rising from her seat.

"Oh, my husband and I take a ride of passion. We dance the passionate tango. Seven, the hour of romance. It is our hour of love and time to be alone. Every day at seven whether it's seven in the morning or seven at night." Morticia spoke as she paused at the doorknob.

"You do _that_ every day?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is how we show each other we love one another." Morticia replied as Lurch opened the door for her.

"You can follow me to Gomez and Mal? You could dance too? Seven could be your hour too?" Morticia spoke as she turned back to Alice.

"I think I will." Alice spoke following Morticia out. The two women went down below to where the men were. Morticia opened the door and went down first. At the bottom of the stairs was Gomez talking frantically with Lucas and Wednesday...

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Lucas replied before kissing Wednesday. She broke the kiss and held up her hand showing off her ring.

"I think you have." Wednesday said pointing to her finger.

"Hey, Wednes, how are we going to tell our folks?" Lucas asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm not sure. My mother will be completely psychotic." Wednesday replied sitting down beside him.

"I don't think my father will be too thrilled with me either. Especially when they find out about this one." Lucas said as he put his hand on Wednesday's stomach.

"Lucas, I have to tell you something. Something important." Wednesday said as she put her face in her hands.

"What is it Wednes? I am sure it isn't as bad as you make it seem." Lucas said putting a hand on her shoulder. Wednesday stood quickly and paced the floor.

"Well... I sort of already told my father about everything." She said wincing.

"What...? I thought we were going to tell them all together!" Lucas yelled standing up.

"Trust me Lucas. You will be grateful I did. My father wasn't that bad with the whole thing, the baby thing got to him though. My dad is okay with the whole marriage thing." Wednesday said as she walked to Lucas's side.

"Why will I be grateful that he knows?" Lucas asked confused as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He can help us with my mother. Trust me she will be off the wall. And my father is the only one who can talk sense into her and he is the only person my mother would ever listen to. She will believe anything he tells her." Wednesday rambled on.

"But, we still don't know how we are going to tell everyone." Lucas went on as he sat back down.

"We could..." Wednesday trailed off thinking.

"Wait, do you think your father may be able to help?" Lucas asked looking to her.

"I don't know... he already knows too much." Wednesday said unsure.

"Do you have a better idea?" Lucas asked snippy.

"Don't get an attitude with me Lucas. Why don't we just not tell them? Let's elope!" Wednesday yelled excitedly as she planned in her mind.

"Wednesday, that is childish. We need to face our parents head on. Let's not be crazy, baby." Lucas said as he looked down.

"Well then... I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." Wednesday said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we ask your father if he has any ideas?" Lucas asked again.

"No! Lucas! We need to work this out on our own." Wednesday yelled flailing her hands around.

"Wednes, come on. Mr. Addams seems like a smart fellow. He seems to know _a lot_ about romance and love. I am sure your father will do anything to help you." Lucas spoke standing up and taking her hand in his own.

"My father is a smart, childish, charming man. You don't know him as well as I do though. He is very impulsive and does what he wants on a whim. I'm sure if you had a stock market question, my father can give you a great answer. But when it comes to his daughter and romance, together, he is clueless." Wednesday rambled on as Lucas hugged her close.

"What's wrong with being impulsive? Come on Wednesday; give your father a chance." Lucas somewhat begged her.

"Fine, but when this all backfires I plan on blaming it all on you." Wednesday said as she went to the door.

"Prepare to eat your own words. My idea will work, darling." Lucas said smiling as he held her hand. Wednesday rolled her eyes at the smugness. They walked hand in hand down the hall. When they went down the steps, they ran into Lurch carrying Mal.

"Dad?!" Lucas yelled confused.

"Lucas, my boy." Mal slurred as Lurch carried him up the steps and down the hall.

"What happened to him?" Lucas asked terrified of his dad's current state.

"My daddy." Wednesday said with a smirk as she watched Lucas's face go pale.

"I'm kidding; he probably had too much to drink. Come on, you big baby!" Wednesday yelled dragging Lucas to her father's parlor...

"So, Mr. Addams, three acres in the middle of central park. How did you swing that?" Mal asked as he sat on the arm chair across from Gomez in the parlor.

"Please, call me Gomez. My great ancestor Alfonzo the Enormous was given this land by the queen of Spain herself for service reprimanded." Gomez spoke smiling as he drew his cigar out.

"What services?" Mal asked confused.

"Alfonzo the ENORMOUS." Gomez emphasized. Mal's eyes widened as he took in what Gomez meant.

"Do I have to draw you a diagram?" Gomez asked. Mal put his hands up to stop Gomez.

"No, no, no." Mal replied. The men sat in a few minutes of silence after that.

"Gomez, how long have you and Mrs. Addams been married?" Mal asked taking a sip of his brandy.

"Oh, Morticia and I have been married for quite some time now, twenty years to be exact. She looks the same as she did when we first met. It's like she never aged passed twenty two." Gomez spoke as he smoked his expensive cigar.

"So that makes your wife, what, forty two?" Mal asked.

"Yes and the same as myself." Gomez replied.

"A little young to have an eighteen year old daughter." Mal replied. "

Well, not really. We were twenty four at the time. How old are you and Mrs. Beineke?" Gomez inquired.

"Alice and I are fifty. We had Lucas when we were thirty. So you and Morticia have a good marriage?" Mal inquired.

"I'd say it's more than good. My marriage is full of love passion romance and truth." Gomez answered honestly.

"My marriage is alright. How is it?" Mal asked finishing off his Brandy.

"How is what?" Gomez inquired.

"You know the sex." Mal asked as Lurch refilled his glass. Gomez looked at Mal precariously.

"With a beautiful woman like Morticia, it's bound to be amazing. I could just imagine it." Mal slurred.

"Lurch, why don't you take Mr. Beineke to one of the chambers to lie down?" Gomez spoke realizing that his guest was drunk.

"Yes Mr. Addams." Lurch spoke as he helped Mal out of the parlor.

Gomez sat back down on the chair and drank the rest of the brandy. He checked his watch it was almost seven and he couldn't wait any longer. Gomez got up to leave but before he could Wednesday and Lucas came bustling in.

"Father!" Wednesday spoke as she grabbed Gomez in a hug. Gomez took a second to realize what was happening before he hugged her back.

"Daughter?" Gomez spoke suspicious for she normally wasn't one to hug. Wednesday pulled out of the hug and held Lucas's hand.

"So Daddy, we need your help. I told Lucas that I told you about the wedding. How should we tell everyone?" Wednesday replied. Gomez's eyes flickered to Lucas before going back to his daughter.

"Wednes, are you sure that you want to get married? Is this really what you want? Your mother and I can help you raise the baby. Lucas, you do know you marry into this family? You take the Addams name. An Addams never leaves their family. I own this home but I live with my wife, kids, mother and brother. If Lucas marries you Paloma, he will take your name and you will both live here." Gomez spoke hastily as he tried to explain the mistake they were making.

"Father, Lucas would do anything for me." Wednesday replied.

"Yes, Mr. Addams. I do realize what I would have to do. I wouldn't mind living here with you and Mrs. Addams. You guys seem cool and fun." Lucas spoke to Gomez.

"But only if you would want me to live here." Lucas added.

"Lucas, you appear to be a nice young man for my daughter. I think you should wait till we start playing the game. It can be your full disclosure. But your mother must never find out that I knew before hand." Gomez spoke quickly.

Before more could be said, Morticia and Alice came into the parlor.

"Gomez, my love, it's seven." Morticia spoke walking to Gomez's side.

"Ah, Cara Mia, I was on my way to find you." Gomez replied as his arm slipped around her taut waist.

"Wednesday, Lucas what are you doing in the Parlor?" Morticia asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"We were just talking, Mrs. Addams." Lucas replied.

"Oh, about what?" Morticia inquired.

"Nothing. Now we must tango!" Gomez spoke quickly.

"Well, if it is nothing than just tell me." Morticia spoke crossing her arms on her chest. Gomez glanced to Lucas who looked to Wednesday. Morticia looked around at all of us.

"Oh God!" She gasps as she put a hand to her stomach and one to her mouth.

"Wednesday, are you pregnant?" Morticia spoke in disbelief.

"Mother!" Wednesday replied.

"Then what is it? You are indeed hiding something, aren't you?" Morticia spoke taking a step back from Gomez.

"Morticia..." He spoke trying to calm her.

"Gomez, you vowed to tell me everything. So tell me now what your conversation was about." Morticia spoke clearly frustrated with the discussion

"Fine, mother, we were talking about how Lucas and I hope to have a relationship like you and Father. Romantic, loving and truthful." Wednesday spoke.

"Oh, Wednesday, it takes work to maintain a relationship like your father and I. If you all will excuse me, I am going to check on dinner." Morticia spoke turning to leave.

"But, Tish? Seven?" Gomez spoke confused.

"Sorry, not today." She replied before leaving.

"Not today?" Gomez repeated confused.

"Not today..." He trailed off quietly.

"Father, we will see you at dinner." Wednesday spoke leaving with Lucas in tow.

"Gomez?" Alice asked as she made herself known.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked rubbing his face with his hands in frustration.

"Can you teach me to tango? I want to fix my marriage." Alice replied as she played with the straps of her purse.

"Sure. It is quite simple. Let's start with a simple box step. The man leads the woman always follows." Gomez spoke as they got into tango form. They danced a few simple steps for a while before Gomez ended it with a dip. It didn't feel right for him to dance with anyone but Morticia.

"Gomez, you are quite the dancer." Alice spoke as they broke apart.

"I studied in Europe with the best." Gomez replied taking out a cigar. Mama came into the room.

"Dinners ready." She spoke. Gomez looked up the steps and saw his minx standing there looking down at him. He took up the steps with Alice and Mama following behind.

"Tish." Gomez spoke when he reached her.

"Gomez." She replied not looking to him. Gomez offered his arm to her and she looked reluctant to slip hers through his. The four of them walked to the dining hall in complete silence. When they reached the dining hall, everyone was already seated. Gomez escorted Tish to her seat. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Gomez sat down beside her at the head of the table.

"Hello, everyone. Mama and Lurch have cooked us a real treat tonight." He spoke addressing everyone.

"Time for dinner. Its home cooking. There is nothing like it in the world!" Mama yelled coming into the dining hall with Lurch carrying a large smoking pot...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner and A Game

Lurch served the food. Surprisingly to the Addams, it was cooked. Everyone ate carrying on small side conversations. To Gomez dinner passed by in a blur of conversation. Morticia wouldn't speak with him the whole time. Everyone else carried on as if nothing was wrong but he could tell they knew something was up between Morticia and himself. Gomez didn't like it one bit. He knew she was upset but he had no clue of what to do, or say, or even what was bothering her. Once everyone finished eating, Lurch cleared the dishes while Gomez began to explain 'Full disclosure'.

"Now, time for the game!" He spoke as he picked up the chalice from the table.

"You know father, it getting pretty late. I'm tired, aren't you Lucas?" Wednesday spoke nudging Lucas.

"Oh, yeah, I am deadbeat tired. Come on Mom, Dad; let's get you back to the hotel." He spoke rising from his seat.

"Wednesday, it is a tradition to play the game. Now sit." Morticia spoke stern.

"But mother-." Wednesday spoke before being cut off.

"Do not contradict me." Morticia spoke with finality in her voice.

"Well, how does it work?" Alice asked.

"This is the sacred chalice from Addams families past. Here, in this sweet libation, salvation resides. Feel the sweet sensation, revelation provides." Gomez spoke as he stood up holding the chalice full of the finest red wine. He took a sip before putting it back on the table "Full disclosure, it's a game that we play!" Gomez spoke making his way around the table. "Let your darkest secrets give you away! Face your demons and then happily say I'm playing Full disclosure with all these crazy happy people!" He exclaimed as he reached Mal and Alice.

"Full disclosure!" All of the Addams spoke.

"It's a hell of a thing. Once a favorite of the late Deng Xiao Ping. Doesn't matter if you're right or left wing. He loved his full disclosure!" Gomez continued on making his way back to his seat.

"You must take a sip and then share one of your darkest secrets." Morticia concluded.

"I will go first." Fester spoke as Gomez picked the chalice up and handed it to him. He took a sip and slammed the chalice back onto the table. "I'm in love..." He spoke dreamily. Morticia stood up.

"Fester has it finally happened?" Gomez asked.

"Oh Fester, with who?" Morticia asked.

"Dementia..." He trailed off.

"Dementia, that means insanity." Gomez spoke up.

"She is. She is the best woman out there. So memorizing, so chilling, so crazy..." Fester trailed off.

"Oh brother, it has happened." Gomez said.

"Ah, new love. How I wish it would last." Morticia sighed sitting back down.

"Who's next?" Fester asked.

"Me! Me! Me! The Chalice!" Mama yelled. Fester handed her the chalice.

"Oh god." Gomez complained.

"Hey boy, I maybe your mother. Show some respect." Mama spoke sipping the chalice and standing up. She looked over to Pugsley

"The kid and I had a little heart-to-heart before. I told him to use his time wisely. Look who's talking - how much time have I got left? I'm eighty two, I have shingles and arthritis, and when I break wind it could start the windmills on an Old Dutch painting. But I've still got one more round in me. Call me Cougar, but five will get you ten there are a couple of 70-year-old hotties out there just waiting to chow down on a Grandma sandwich. Three words people: total, body, make-over! Legs, hair, boobs, the full enchilada! Full Disclo...Full Disclo...I just peed." She spoke. She spread her napkin onto her chair and sits. Morticia shot her a look. Gomez put his head in his hands, embarrassed.

"We should've put you down years ago." Morticia spoke icily.

"Hey, missy, I maybe your mother-in-law or I maybe your mother! Show some respect Barbie!" Mama yelled.

"Mama, there is no need to be rude to Morticia or call her names. Somebody else please just go." Gomez spoke his head still in his hands.

"Wednesday, your turn." Morticia spoke up. Pugsley grabbed the chalice, he discreetly poured something from a small vile into the chalice without anyone noticing. _Acrimonium, _the bottle went under the table to his sister to give it to her. Before she could take a sip, Lucas gave the chalice to his mother. Alice took a sip and she changed.

"NO!" Pugsley yelled.

"I feel so strange; I'm seeing large dark pictures in front of my eyes." Alice spoke woozy as she stood up.

"I don't understand, it's just a Californian merlot." Gomez spoke.

"Well, as you can see, my wife isn't herself. So we'll be on our way." Mal spoke standing up.

"No! We're in the middle of a game. So button your lip and sit your ass down!" Alice spoke shoving Mal back down on his chair.

"Alice, I think you've had enough to -" Mal spoke before being cut off.

"Remember how it used to be, Mal? How we'd look at each other and leave the restaurant in the middle of dinner and rush home and go upstairs; and sometimes we couldn't even wait and you'd just pull the car over to the side of the -" Alice spoke to Mal before being cut off.

"Mom!" Lucas yelled shocked. Alice looked to Lucas.

"Lighten up, Lucas. Parents do it. Live with it." She looked back to Mal. "Remember, Mal? When we were crazy and the future didn't exist? What happened Mal? The guy with the Grateful Dead t-shirt? Is he ever coming back? How long do I have to wait?" Alice spoke as she began to walk around the table.

"A woman waits for marriage. A woman waits for children. She waits for her big mal to come back home. At five o'clock. Or six o'clock. Till it's nine o'clock. And there's no o'clock to ease the pain, Pain she can't explain. As the woman waits in the dark for a spark that once was there. That isn't there, not ever there!" She spoke weirdly before stopping in front of Lurch and grabbing his hand and planting it on her chest.

"Grrrnngh!" Lurch groaned Alice walked away and began to take off her shawl and ripped off the scarf of her dress.

"ALONE AND WAITING AND WAILING AND WHINING AND WANING AND WANTING AND WASTING AND WHOA - WAITING, FIXATING, DEBATING, LOSE WEIGHTING,ICE SKATING, LACTATING_, _AND SO -WE WAIT TO LAUGH. WE WAIT TO CRY. WE WAIT FOR EVERY HOPEFUL BREATH. WAITING FOR A LOUSY, ROTTING, VICIOUS, RANCID, FLUSHED DOWN, FETID, FRENZIED, FATAL...DEATH!" Alice yelled climbing up onto the table and collapsing.

**"**Oooooh. That's too dark even for us." Gomez spoke standing up.

"Addams, we are leaving! We are going back to the real world! You have a house where there shouldn't be a house! Lucas, peel your mother off the table! Now we are leaving! Full Disclosure!" Mal yelled standing up.

"That doesn't count!" Gomez countered standing up.

"Oh? And why not?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"You didn't use the chalice!" Gomez yelled back.

"You must stay. Bad things happen if they game isn't finished or if not all the adults participate." Wednesday said standing up.

"Yes, they have. I believe that is how your father died." Morticia said to Fester and Gomez.

"Yes, it was." Gomez said sitting back down.

"Fine, we'll stay." Mal said sitting back down.

"Who's next?" Fester asked completing forgetting about the woman on the table. Lucas and Mal got Alice off the table and back into her chair.

"I shall go, Fester. The Chalice!" Gomez spoke. Wednesday passed him the chalice. He took a sip and looked around at everyone before stopping his eyes on his lovely Morticia.

"So, my full disclosure is for you my luscious wife. I want to disclose something, get it off my chest. I hope you can forgive the mistake I have made. Morticia, I have a secret." Gomez spoke dropping his eyes from her gaze.

"Gomez! You vowed you would never keep a secret from me!" Morticia spoke outraged as she stood up.

"I lied to you about what Wednesday, Lucas and I were talking about. I have been a keeping a secret from you all day. My darling, it has been torture keeping this from you." He spoke hoping she could forgive him.

"Gomez, I can't believe this!" She exclaimed as she sat back down and put her face in her hands.

"Father?" Wednesday spoke.

"Yes, Paloma?" Gomez replied.

"I have a full disclosure." She spoke as she stood up.

"Go ahead." He spoke slumping down into his chair.

"Lucas and I are getting married." She spoke grabbing Lucas's hand.

"What!" Morticia yelled.

"What!" Mal yelled.

"Married?" Alice spoke.

"Married!" Mal spoke dropping his face in his hands.

"Congrats." Gomez spoke with little enthusiasm. Morticia looked at him deadly. She stood up.

"Wednesday you can't get married, you're just a baby." Morticia spoke.

"Is this true Lucas?" Alice asked.

"Yes it's true!" Wednesday replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Alice yelled at Wednesday.

"And you think to make off with my daughter!?" Morticia yelled at Lucas.

"Ha! More like Wednesday thinks to make off with my son! I mean it doesn't surprise me given the role model of a mother she has!" Mal yelled at Morticia. Morticia gasped. Gomez stood up outraged.

"Don't you talk to my wife like that!" He yelled furious at Mal.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Alice yelled.

"Don't talk to who like what?" Mama asked.

"Zip it, Mama." Morticia yelled back.

"Fight me, Goldilocks!" Mama yelled back. Morticia and Gomez both turned to Mama.

"Mama-." Gomez yelled before Wednesday cut them all off.

"Okay, you know what, this is ridiculous! We are not normal, okay? Whatever that even is. I'm sorry. We tried. But this is who we are. Take it or leave it. Now tell them Lucas, tell them were getting married" Wednesday yelled over everyone. Lucas clamed up.

"Lucas, speak!" Mal yelled.

"Were getting married. Super freaking married. Totally, her and me. One two three... I know what you're thinking, how are they gonna live? But I've been thinking, I could teach a class or study kongfu. And for extra cash my trust fund will do! It's just my trust fund and you! How about a Wednesday tattoo!" Lucas yelled taking Wednesday in his arms.

"You marry her I cut you off! Not a single penny!" Mal yelled back. Morticia looked over at her husband.

"Gomez! Do something! We're too young to have a married daughter! Gomez, it doesn't even seem like you care!" Morticia yelled.

"I already knew. I've known all day, my darling. Carità, please forgive me!" Gomez spoke standing up beside her.

"Gomez! I...I..." She spoke before she walked away from the table and grabbed a fencing rapier. He followed her.

"Morticia..." Gomez warned worried of what she was going to do.

"En garde." She spoke pointing the sword at him.

"Morticia, tigress." He spoke putting his hands up. She made a cat noise and lunged at him. "Claws, claws in you cat." Gomez spoke walking backwards. She sliced the sword through the air. "You leave me no choice!" He yelled grabbing a rapier. "Assume the position." He spoke.

"In your dreams, Gomez." She replied lunging at him. They began to fence back and forth. Morticia stepped onto her chair and onto the table. Gomez followed and they dueled atop the dining table.

"Admit it! You never loved me!" She spoke as she sliced the rapier around just missing Gomez. Gomez whipped his around slicing her dress.

"I never loved you-." He spoke before she cut him off.

"He said it." She spoke pausing.

"Never loved you more than I do now." Gomez spoke dropping the rapier and kneeling down in front of her. He ripped his shirt open exposing the toned muscles of his abdomen. Gomez pointed to my heart. "Here is my heart, take it, passionate and true only for you even on until death." Gomez spoke waiting for the feeling of the rapier piercing his skin. Morticia raised the sword above her head like she was going to stab his heart. Morticia dropped the rapier.

"I can't." She spoke softly, defeated. Gomez stood up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Because you love me." He spoke for her. She pulled out of his arms.

"Because I hate you." Morticia replied getting off the table and walking out of the room. Gomez fell down onto his knees, defeated.

"Father?" Wednesday spoke.

"Yes, Paloma?" He replied.

"I am so sorry." She spoke as she stood beside her father.

"It's my fault. I'm the adult. I should have marched you to her and told her as soon as you told me." Gomez spoke climbing off the table and redoing his shirt.

"Well this has been an eventful night. We are going to go now Addams. We aren't use to you fancy, eccentric New York lifestyle." Mal spoke gathering his wife.

"But Lucas can't go." Wednesday spoke. Before more could be said or done, the whole house shook.

"Earthquake!" Mal yelled. Everyone dashed to the frame of the doorway. They waited the earthquake out. It only lasted for a minute. Then they all returned to their seats when it was over.

"Father! What about Mother!" Pubert spoke worried.

"I don't know where she is. I will go find her. You all stay here in case there is an aftershock." Gomez replied taking off. Fester grabbed his arm.

"Gomez, I don't think Morticia would want to talk with you right now." He spoke cautioning him. Gomez let out a long sigh.

"Very well. You're right. Pugsley, why don't you go and check on her?" He spoke as he rubbed my face with his hands.

"I will be back." His son spoke leaving.

"Well Beinikes' it looks like you will be spending the night." Gomes spoke up turning to face everyone. Mama cackled loudly, creeping out the Beinikes...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Staying the night

What a night this will be. One House, Two families, which are complete opposites...

"But we don't have anything packed." Alice spoke.

"I am sure we can find some night clothes for you. Morticia and I have some spare clothes." Gomez replied.

"That's awfully nice of you Addams." Mal spoke almost sarcastically.

"Lurch, go to the master dressing room and fetch some night clothes for Mal, Alice, and young Lucas." Gomez spoke.

"Yes Mr. Addams." Lurch groaned leaving. Everyone adjourned to the living room in an almost awkward silence. Everyone sat down no one spoke.

"Pubert, you are excused." Gomez spoke up.

"Can I go to the playroom? Lurch sharpened the bed of nails this morning." Pubert asked his father.

"Of course, my boy." Gomez said patting the tyke's back. Pubert smiled at his father and dashed out. The room fell back into silence. A little while later Lurch returned carrying some clothes. "Ah Lurch." Gomez spoke standing up and going to him. He took the clothes from them and gave them to Mal, Alice, and Lucas. "There you are." Gomez spoke. Alice looked hesitantly at the black night gown. Mal looked at the red pajama set almost disapprovingly. Lucas seemed like the only one grateful for the night clothes.

"Thank you, Mr. Addams." Lucas spoke.

"You're welcome boy." Gomez replied.

"Father, can Lucas and I be excused?" Wednesday spoke.

"Of course Paloma. Have Lurch set up two guest rooms, in the east wing." Gomez spoke.

"Goodnight everyone." Wednesday replied standing up with Lucas to leave. Before they could leave Pugsley busted into the room.

"Father! Mother is leaving! It's the end of the family!" Pugsley yelled rushing to his father's side. Gomez jumped from his seat.

"What!? What do you mean leaving!?" He yelled. Pugsley grabbed his father's shoulders.

"I am sorry, Father. She left. She packed her bags and she left. I ran in to Mother on her way out! She told me that when I want to know who put us all on the road to hell, I can thank you, Father." Pugsley spoke. Gomez stood there in shock. Why would she leave? Did his one secret hurt her that much as to drive her off?

"Gone... She left me... I never thought she could actually leave me..." He muttered dropping his head in his hands

. "Father, do something! Go get her!" Wednesday yelled. She buried her face into Lucas.

"She left this." Pugsley spoke handing Gomez a letter with her spidery, neat handwriting on it. He grabbed it. "With these." Pugsley spoke up as Gomez put out his hand and the boy dropped three rings into his hand. Gomez let a tear roll down his cheek when he realized what she left. Her rings, engagement, wedding, and eternity rings.

"No..." He spoke just above a whisper. Gomez pulled the letter carefully out of the envelope and read it to himself. When he finished reading, he grasped it hard in his hand, crinkling the paper.

"Well, Father?" Wednesday spoke coming to her father's side.

"She didn't say where she was going but she told me not to go looking for her. I never thought this would happen. We never had a fight this bad. I always knew we would be together by the end of the night. This is the biggest fight we ever had. Heck, this is the only fight we have ever had." Gomez spoke rambling. Wednesday hugged him close.

"Father, I can't help but feel responsible! I am going to look for mother." Wednesday replied.

"Paloma, this isn't your entire fault. I am going after her." He spoke breaking the hug. Gomez dashed out of the room and out the front doors. Everyone followed as they watched him dash out the front doors,

"Well..." Mr. Beineke said. Everyone stood in the entry hall of the house unsure of what should be done.

"Lurch, take Mr. and Mrs. Beineke to their bedchamber." Fester spoke up.

"Fester; let's adjourn to the living room." Mama said as she left the entry hall. Lurch groaned and led Mal and Alice up to their room. Fester followed Mama into the living room, leaving Wednesday and Lucas alone in the entry hall.

"Mama, do you think this will all be fixed?" Fester asked her as he sat down on the sofa.

"Maybe… Morticia can be stubborn, but she is mad about Gomez. And Gomez, my son, he is so set on finding her that I am afraid of what will happen if he doesn't. Honestly, I don't think they have spent longer than a few hours apart since they were wed." Mama rambled on as she sat down with her knitting.

"I just feel bad for the children; it is a shame that they had to see that display at dinner tonight." Fester said scratching his head.

"I thought Morticia was actually going to kill Gomez. I was about to jump on the table and push her off." Mama said nodding her head.

"Mama! She would never and you act like you even can jump up onto the table!" Fester said in a hurry.

"Oh after my makeover I will be able to. I am telling you, someone is going to be getting a new daddy." Mama said as she knitted her sweater.

"Oh goodness Mama! My Father died what, like thirty years ago and now you want to get remarried?" Fester asked confused.

"Well, I don't want to die alone. Plus, someone needs to be here to set you all straight when I die!" Mama retorted.

"You make it sound like we are not capable of doing anything without you! Like you fix everything!" Fester yelled back at his mother.

"I do." She said putting her knitting down.

"Then fix Gomez and Morticia! Fix this whole mess!" Fester yelled storming out of the room.

_"I feel so dark, I feel so dead. All is black inside my face." _Alice said flopping onto the bed of the guest bedroom.

_"_Boy, they really got to you. That doesn't even rhyme." Mal replied standing at the foot of the bed. _"_

You got a problem with that?" Alice asked darkly as she raised her head up to look at him.

_"_I did not raise my son to be kidnapped by a bunch of creped-out left-wing Spanish weirdoes." Mal countered his wife.

"You didn't raise him, Mal. I did. You were at the office, remember?" Alice said sitting up on the bed.

"I was at the office for you. For him. I had plans for the boy!" Mal yelled getting angry.

"Oh Mal, he's in love. Let him follow his heart." Alice said as she climbed off the bed.

"Follow his heart? That's crazy!" Mal yelled as Alice walked with heavy footsteps to the record player in the room.

"What's wrong with crazy? Crazy is underrated." Alice said as she put a record on the player, putting on the needle.

"Can you believe they still have one of these?" Alice asked pointing to the record player. "

Let me get this straight - your son, your only son, wants to marry someone who is named after a day of the week and runs around Central Park with a crossbow - and you're OK with all that?" Mal asked shocked as the music filled the room. Alice walked back over to the bed.

"If it makes him happy, then yes." she said sitting down.

"Well, you better come to your senses or I'm going to have to take steps." Mal said raising his voice.

"Good idea. Why don't you start by taking steps outside?" Alice said grabbing a blanket and a pillow.

"What?" Mal asked confused.

"You want to act like a tool, go sleep in the shed." Alice said throwing them at him. He caught them.

"But Alice?!" He said shocked.

"Out!" She yelled back. He began to leave and she flipped onto the large bed and sighed...

"Wednes, I am so sorry. I-." Lucas spoke before being cut off.

"Shh. If this anyone's fault it is my own." Wednesday replied.

"How are you?" Lucas asked grabbing her shoulders with his hands.

"I'm alright." She replied looking to the floor.

"Wednesday." Lucas said knowing she was anything but fine.

"Fine, in all honesty, I'm scared." Wednesday spoke up in a small voice.

"Oh, baby." Lucas replied pulling her into his arms.

"Lucas, I don't know where my mother is. I love my mother. If anything would happen..." Wednesday trailed off wrapping her arms around Lucas, as her eyes began to water.

"Shh, nothing will happen to your mother. From what I've seen, I am sure she can handle herself. Wednesday, you can't be so strong all the time, I am here for you." Lucas replied as he held her tightly.

"Lucas, this is all such a mess." Wednesday replied as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shh, I know Wednes. Come on; let's go up to your room." Lucas suggested. Wednes nodded her head and grabbed his hand. They took up the front steps and went through all the halls to her room. She opened the door and led him in. Lucas looked around the room in curiosity. The room was dark and screamed 'Wednesday Addams.' Wednesday sat down on her bed and Lucas sat down beside her. He wrapped her in his arms and she snuggled up against him.

"I love you Lucas." She murmured. He smiled at her.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her forehead. They laid like that in silence just waiting for something, anything to happen. Wednesday hoped to hear the sounds of her parents, letting her know it was all alright. Even though she detested the sounds she heard in the night coming from her parent's wing, she would have loved to have heard them.

They would have relieved her. Comforted her in knowing her mother was home and everything was as it should. But all was silent and still. And she cried. She cried for her mother who felt as though she needed to runaway. She cried for her father because she had gotten him into this mess. She cried for her brothers who were young and needed their parents. She cried for the Beinikes because they had to be caught up in all this. She cried for Mama, her son was missing a wife. She cried for Fester because he fell in love. She cried for Lucas because he had to see her like this. She cried for the Addams' because they had shown their only weakness, being apart. And lastly she cried for herself.

Wednesday was without her mother to help her dress, to guide her, give her advice, and love her. She was without her father to make her laugh, to listen to her ramble on about who knows what, to understand her, and to love her. Her family was in ruins and who knows when it would all be fixed or even if it can. The only thing that helped her out in this moment of sadness was the strong arms of her fiancé around her. He was her sunlight in the darkness. Wednesday knew she would do anything, be anything for this young man. He was charming, funny, and intelligent. He accepted her and her family with all their strange quirks. He didn't mind her brother's and their odd playing techniques, actually he had joined them.

He looked past the craziness of her grandmother who was insane with old age. He accepted Uncle Fester with his odd talent and his craving to blow things up. He wasn't bothered by her parent's passion for each other, her father and his trains, or her mother's carnivorous plants. He was the perfect match for her. Wednesday knew he would make a wonderful addition. But wait till he meets the extended family.

"Lukas, I can't just lay here. Come downstairs with me. Let's go to the living room." Wednesday said wiping her tears. Lukas nodded his head and got up. He and Wednesday walked down to the living room. Once inside Lukas started a fire in the fireplace. They sat holding each other in the love seat waiting. Not sure what they were waiting for though. Just something, anything.

Gomez went quickly outside and she was there. Morticia was putting her bags in the back of one of their cars.

"Carita!" He called running down the front steps. Morticia looked back to him and went quickly around the side of the car to the driver's side. She opened the door and got in. Gomez ran around the car and grabbed the door before she could close it. "So it's true." He spoke keeping her from leaving.

"I can't live with a man who keeps secrets." She replied curtly as she got out of the car.

"Please, come back inside. Let us talk things over." Gomez explained to her trying to get her to see sense. Morticia looked away from him.

"Let me tell you something, and then depending on how you take it, I will come inside." She said quietly. Gomez nodded his head.

"Go ahead, Carita." He encouraged her. She looked up to him and put a hand to her stomach.

"I'm going to have a baby in six month's time." Morticia spoke her voice shaky. Gomez looked at her then down to her stomach. He put his hand beside hers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"He asked confused. "I was going to tell you during the game tonight." She explained.

"Morticia you shouldn't have been fencing! And you had wine earlier!" Gomez said worried.

"Gomez, calm down, I know what I am doing. I have had three children before." She said to him.

"I'm so excited for this, Tish. Another child…." Gomez said as a smile stretched across his face.

"Yes, but don't think I am still not made at you, because I am." She replied turning around and heading back inside. Gomez followed after.

"Mother!" Wednesday said going and hugging her mother. Morticia did not hug her daughter back. Wednesday pulled back.

"Daughter." Morticia said simply.

"We thought you had left already." Lukas said to her.

"No, Gomez of course stopped me just while I was getting in the car." Morticia said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Morticia, do you care to tell them what you have told me?" Gomez asked her as he came to stand beside her.

"No, it is none of their business. Now, Gomez, you have me back in this house, talk." Morticia said icily.

"Can we go to my office? Be in private?"He asked her in return.

"No, whatever you must say, say it now. I have to leave soon." Morticia replied still angered with him.

"There's another secret I haven't told you." Gomez explained taking her hand which she pulled away.

"And what is that?" She asked slightly angered even more.

"That you are the most exquisite, the most magnificent, the most desirable of all women." Gomez said passionately to her.

"That's no secret. You tell me that all the time." Morticia said not swayed by his words.

"No. But even you had a secret - twice." Gomez said smartly as he figured out how to win her back.

"Never." Morticia said putting her hands on her hips.

"And if you're wrong." Gomez wagered with her.

"I never am." Morticia replied with a smirk.

"But if you are, what will you give me?" Gomez asked her taking a step towards her.

"Name it." She spoke softly.

"A dance." He replied simply.

"Done and done, go on." Morticia said agreeing with his request.

"Just outside you admitted a secret you kept from me for three months. Then, many years ago, when you loved me and you wanted to marry me, we came to your father and told him, and he said, 'Wonderful, let's go tell your mother.' And what did you say?" Gomez asked her as he took another step towards her.

"How could I possibly remember what I -." Morticia said before Gomez cut her off.

"You said, 'No! She'll ask a lot of embarrassing questions and wreck the whole thing'." Gomez said trying to copy Morticia's voice.

"That's different. My mother was condescending, judgmental, and withholding, and loved nothing more than stirring up trouble." Morticia said realizing her husband was right.

"Uh huh." Gomez said noticing that she was beginning to understand.

"Oh God, I've turned into my mother!" Morticia explained putting a hand over her mouth.

"And Wednesday is you. Isn't it wonderful?" Gomez asked her.

"You did that like a lawyer." Morticia said shocked.

"No, just a husband and a father. Not so easy. In fact, very difficult." Gomez said softly as he reached forward and caressing her cheek. Morticia pulled away.

"Ah, but Mother told me to beware of clever men with silver tongues." Morticia spoke spiteful as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"What I lack in depth I make up for in shallowness." Gomez said pleading with her.

"You really think he can sway me with a joke?" She replied even angrier if it was possible.

"Well it's the last thing I try before the chloroform." He said seriously.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Morticia replied curtly.

"My darling, please. Let's live before die... lets laugh before we cry. Let's hold each other tight and die. Let's try before we fail. Let's fly before we bail. Let's keep things black and white and dance!" Gomez said as he tried to get her to dance with him. "The World, We See. Can only be our friend, If You and Me, keep dancing till the end. Can't' we see eye to eye, and over simplify. Lets live before we die and dance!" Gomez said stepping towards her in which she stepped away from him

. "You think you're pretty charming, don't you..." Morticia replied curtly.

"You used to..." Gomez replied to her.

"That was yesterday...what about tomorrow!" Morticia said sighing.

"Oh my darling, don't ask for the stars, when we have this big love-struck moon!" Gomez said taking her hand.

"I've never been inclined, to leave the past behind." She spoke looking to him.

"Let's stay right where we are, and dance!" He spoke as he twirled her into his arms.

"It's like a castanet… we'll click with no regret!" Morticia exclaimed.

"Let's find the evening star and dance!" Gomez whispered into her ear.

"The place we're in can never be what was till we begin to do what dancing does." Morticia said as they began to sway to music.

"If time keeps ticking by...Then maybe we should try to face it as a pair and dance! Morticia, I was bad. Bad husband and bad dad, Instead of being sad." Gomez said twirling her out of his arms and taking both her hands in his own.

"Alone we're lost! Where drifting out to sea. But side by side, where gloomy as can be..." Morticia said softly as she took Gomez in her arms, he too took her in his arms.

"As gloomy as can be...Morticia I was wrong, I knew it all along. Forgive me with a song." Gomez begged as he pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"And Dance." Morticia added as she grabbed a part of her skirt and pulled out the ribbon revealing a slit up her leg. Morticia stood with her weight on one leg and pulled the skirt of her dress up to reveal the white marble skin of her right calf and thigh.

"Mi amour..." Gomez spoke kneeling in front of her and taking her leg in his hands. He kissed her knee and then her thigh. "...Creature of constant surprises."He replied kissing her thigh.

"Gomez, don't torture yourself..." She replied putting a finger under his chin and pulling him up to standing.

"Thing Music!" Gomez yelled. The music played with a Latin vibe. Morticia moved her hips seductively to the tempo.

"...that's my job." Morticia said finishing her sentence as Gomez watched her hips hungrily.

"Carita." Gomez said taking her into his arms and beginning to dance. He rested his hand upon her petite waist pulling her closely against himself. Her hand rested on his upper arm and he held her other hand out. The couple moved across the floor slowly and intimately. They took large steps low to the ground before stopping. Morticia twisted her hips. Gomez leaned her back and she kicked her leg through the middle of his quickly.

Their passion was growing as he turned her swiftly and her leg wrapped around his waist and then quickly unhooked. Gomez turned her once again and her leg when through his legs that were spread out. He grabbed her foot and held it there before dropping it and spinning her out of this hold. Morticia stood back holding both of Gomez hands as he moved towards her and his leg went quickly to the right of her. He stepped back and pulled her to him. Morticia picked her on leg of the ground and hooked it around her husband as he placed his hand on her thigh and dragged her across the floor, her one toe scrapping the floor.

She fell back and landed on both her feet. He held her on his left before spinning her to his right. Gomez spun her around quickly before taking off again in a stealthy step turning and moving quickly and passionately around the room. Gomez twirled her around and grabbed her waist. He lifted her up and she kicked her one leg up. He set her back down on her feet. And they resumed their tango position making quick intricate steps along the way. Gomez twirled her around him and she pulled her skirt up her thigh. He took her hand and spun her out. They stood arm with apart. Morticia kicked her leg up and Gomez held her leg up. He looked at her before kissing her leg once. She dropped her leg and spun into his arms.

The song was coming to an end and they were both perspiring form the intimacy and the dancing. Morticia hooked her leg on Gomez's thigh as he lunged. Her other leg slowly went straight up and he held her in that position. He lifted her up and turned them around. Gomez dipped her down low her legs in a split and his in a low lunge.

"Cara Mia." He whispered lowly to her as he pulled her tightly against him.

"Mon Cher." She whispered seductively. Gomez crushed his lips into hers. Morticia's hands moved to the back of his neck and his to her waist. Wednesday smiled for once everything was right… or was it…


	6. Chapter 6

***NOTE This chapter explains what Morticia did after she left dinner and until Gomez caught her outside aout to leave. This chapter really should have been published as Chapter 5 but I forgot I had this part written and it does explain things. Sorry for the shortness. Enjoy****

Chapter 6: Mistakes

Morticia never, in a million years, thought Gomez would lie to her. So, now as she packed her things, she couldn't help but cry. Morticia's whole world crashed down around her feet over one dinner. Everything she had come to know and love, gone. Morticia was too comfortable, too safe, too wrapped up in a bubble with Gomez. She was too blind and too much in love to notice her marriage slipping away. When had these lies started? What else has Gomez lied to her about? When had their marriage become only about lust and carnal pleasure? All that has become of their commitment is sex and physical attraction. When had they stopped being emotional and passionate with each other? Where did they go wrong? Can their marriage be fixed?

Morticia took some of her clothes out of the dresser. She folded a few of her dresses and nightgowns into the bag. She grabbed her brush, cosmetic bottles, and beauty products. Morticia put them in as well. She tucked the letter she had written onto Gomez's pillow. In the closet Morticia opened the top drawer of the third dresser, the one that stored 'things' other than their clothes. In the top drawer was a worn out riding crop, a bull whip, some chains, and the check book for their joint account. She grabbed the check book before running her hand over the worn leather bull whip. She sighed as she relished in the memories of it. The feeling of it making contact with her skin. Those long nights in their dark bedroom. Surrounded by silk and satin. Wrapped in a blanket of ecstasy. Morticia walked out of the closet putting the check book into her bag as well.

One last thing had to be done. Her rings. She slipped them off of her finger. It felt quite weird not wearing them. She was so used to their weight on her slim finger. Morticia rested all three of them on top of the note. Engagement, Wedding, and Eternity ring. They each had so much value. Everyone always saw Morticia as a person who isn't very sentimental. But she is. The Engagement ring reminded her of their first meeting, their first date, first kiss. All of their firsts. The Wedding ring reminded Morticia that he really was hers. That she had won him. That he loved her. That they had vowed to each other. Their wedding vows were unique they came up with them on their own together.

The eternity ring was, in her mind, the most sentimental. It had to of been the way he gave it to her. On their thirteenth anniversary. They were attending a ball at his cousin's home. The whole day he 'pretended' as if it was just an ordinary day. Then later while they dancing. He dipped her at the end of the tango. He kissed her before getting down on both of his knees. He pronounced his undying love and devotion to her in the midst of all of their friends and family. It was perfect. Though, now none of the rings had any value to her now.

Morticia went over to her jewelry box and opened it. She pulled out the cases of necklaces. Morticia only took her two favorites. One that was sapphires and one that was diamonds and rubies. She took the matching earrings and bracelets as well. She slipped all the jewelry cases into her bag. Morticia zipped it up slowly as she lost her composure. She gripped the bed post with her hand as she held the bag. Morticia took one last look around before going to the door. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Goodbye." She whispered before opening the bedroom door and leaving Morticia went down the hall quickly and quietly. On her way down the front steps she ran into Pugsley.

"Pug!' Morticia said surprised.

"Mother?" Pugsley questioned looking at her bag.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Morticia asked casually.

"Father wanted me to come and check on you after the earthquake. Where are you going?" he asked her in return. Morticia sighed.

"My little vermin. Your mommy's life has fallen apart and she needs to go away for a while. And, years from now, when _your _marriage collapses and you want to know who put us all on the road to hell, you can thank your father." Morticia said explaining.

"But mother you can't go, don't leave us." Pugsley begged hugging her.

"Shh darling. I love you so much and I am going to miss you forever. Once I leave give your father the letter on his pillow." Morticia spoke kissing his forehead.

"Mother, please." Pugsley begged as she pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I must go now. I love you and your siblings so much it hurts." Morticia spoke turning and walking down the rest of the steps. She wiped away a few tears before She snuck out the front door and went around back to the garage. Inside were several cars. One of which was hers. Morticia grabbed the keys and climbed in. She pulled the car around front. Morticia climbed and grabbed her bags off the fromt porch and began to put them in. Then it hit her, where was she going to go? She thought long about it as she packed her bags in the car. She figured she would just go to her parents' home. Then before she could go, Gomez came running out...


End file.
